


To Kill For

by EnviousHera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1990s, Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asshole Hux, Crush at First Sight, Dark Reylo, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Herasy, High School, I tagged rape bc Ben is underage, Im mad about TROS so lets have some fun, Inappropriate Behavior, Infidelity, Innocent Ben Solo, Inspired by To Die For but its a wee different, Jealousy, Lies, Light Dom/sub, Marijuana, Mind Games, Narcissism, Obsession, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Ben Solo, Power Imbalance, Protective Ben Solo, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Recreational Drug Use, Reylo - Freeform, Rich Rey, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Stalking, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Young Ben Solo, eventual happily ever after, learning to cook fluff, my attempt at a slow burn, poor ben solo, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera
Summary: Weird boy Ben falls head over heals for his new (and married) substitute teacher, Mrs. Rey Hux. Things spark and heat up between them, but he won't let her turn him away. No matter what it takes.*rewritten, POV/character change*
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedon31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedon31/gifts).



> @thedon31 talked me into writing a fanfic of this really great movie To Die For. So it's a fanfic of two different types of fiction.
> 
> I suggest checking out the soundtrack on YouTube. It's Danny Elfman. Ayeeee. 
> 
> Short chapters, *hopefully* quick updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally written as teacher Kylo and student Rey but I prefer the dynamic in the movie it's based off of so I've rewritten it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hi I'm Hera and I'm a frosted flakey fuck

It's Thursday and colder than shit outside. I hate winter. My jacket isn't warm enough and it's still dirty because uncle Luke forgot to buy laundry detergent again. Stupid old drunk man. He'd rather hoard shit than be a normal adult. 

I shove my cold fists into the pockets of my denim jacket and scowl. I hate this school. 

I hate everyone here. I hate the teachers, I hate the students. Everyone treats me like I'm grimy, white trash. It's not my fault my family doesn't have any money and we live in a fucking shack. 

It's just not really fair. But life isn't fair. 

My only friends in the entire world sit with me in home economics. I like them sometimes. We always get into trouble but it's kinda fun. We got high in the back of the school before lunch and I'm drawing this really cool snow monster on the desk when our principal comes in. 

Everyone shuts up but I don't bother to even look at him. He's a dick and way too into the whole 'corporal punishment' thing. I've been on the bad receiving end of the paddle plenty of times. He's sick. Sadistic. 

Fucking pervert, too. 

"Alright, now be quiet. Mr. Bacca is to be out for awhile. He was in a car accident. Suffered some broken limbs but he should be back within a few months. Now, you'll be - _Miss Bazine, keep your hands to yourself!_ \- welcoming Mrs. Hux as your substitute teacher until Mr. Bacca returns. Say hello."

A very dry, "Hello, Mrs. Hux..." sounds off from all around me, but I ignore it. Some old, fat bitch coming into teach us how to make stupid food I can't afford to make at home. Probably covered in warts. Probably all shrill and ugly and evil -

_FFFWAP!_

"OW!" I yell as I rub my stinging knuckles from Mr. Snoke's ruler assault. Asshole! I bare my teeth at the gross, decrepit old fuck. 

"Say _hello,_ Benjamin. Don't be _rude_ or I shall summon you to my office." He sneers, his thin, dry lip curling over his nasty yellowed teeth. Gag. 

I growl and glance up to the new sub, stopped short in surprise... My eyes trace the soft curves of her long legs, her hips and small waist. _Holy shit_. My jaw drops a little and I can't help but just stare. Oh my god. 

She's... Hot. Like, _really hot._ Stunning. 

Tan skin. Slender. Dark brown hair cut precisely at her shoulders. A big diamond in a gold band on her finger glinting in the harsh fluorescent lights. Nice tits, ironed clothes... She's rich, I can tell. Probably smells rich. Her green eyes are almost glaring at me though, and it weirdly scares me a little. I haven't even spoken yet and she already hates me.

I stumble through welcoming her. 

"H-hello, Mrs. Hux..." It's weak and pathetic. Kill me. 

She looks me up and down for a moment before her eyes suddenly change, no longer a glare, and a sweet smile spreads across her pretty face. Oh. 

"Hello, class. I'm Mrs. Hux, as previously stated." She rolls up the sleeves of her grey sweater, exposing more tan skin and slim but lightly toned looking arms. She finally releases me from her gaze and I instantly go back to to looking at my drawing on the desk, mortified. 

I'm too fucking high for this. 

My cheeks burn and Poe kicks my foot under the desk and grins at me while he wiggles his stupid eyebrows. I glare at him and tuck my greasy hair behind my ear, totally embarrassed. I glance up from under my eyelashes and watch her walk towards the desk and open up the recipe text book. She traces her manicured finger through the text and smirks. 

"Cupcakes. Let's get started, shall we?" 

My heart beats out of my chest and I stare wide eyed at the floor. Holy shit. How am I ever gonna come back to this class? I'm an idiot. She's so hot but she thinks I'm an idiot, just like everyone else does. 

I risk one final look back up at her about half way through the class and I see her looking at me again watching me while she shows everyone how to make buttercream frosting. My heart stops and my palms start sweating like crazy. She smirks. 

And then _winks._

My mouth runs dry and my huge eyes dart around to make sure it was me she was looking at but everyone else is fast at work. She chuckles while I do and rests her chin on her palm, lightly shaking her head. I bite my lip and excuse myself to the restroom to sneak a cigarette and try to calm down. 

I smack my face a few times and shake my head, trying to get rid of her face in my mind. What the hell. Was she... Flirting with me? I must be fucking crazy. I'm so ugly. No one likes me. Definitely not a hot, older teacher. I smack my head into the tiled wall and groan. 

Get fucking real, Ben... 

But yet, I turn to look into the steel mirror and try to fix my long, greasy hair anyways. Suddenly I look stupid in my ripped Anthrax shirt and holey denim jacket. I try to fix myself up and weirdly wish I had some cologne or something. I can't get the image of her winking at me out of my head. 

I finally talk myself into walking back to class and take a deep breath in before almost running right back to my seat right as the bell rang. Mrs. Hux was setting the clean and dried dishes back onto the counter, smiling and wishing everyone a good day. 

"See you tomorrow, Benjamin. Perhaps you can get some work done."

My heart started pounding again and Poe wolf howled like a dick next to me. I tried to pick up the pace, but everyone was moving too slow, too packed together. I stole my final glance of the day, and her green eyes watched me as I walked passed. 

She didn't smile this time, but instead licked her lips lightly. I could have died. Okay. Holy shit. That really happened. I'm not fucking crazy. 

But I think I might be in love.


	2. Chapter 2

"I would lick her pussy up like a melting ice cream cone. I bet she drips when she's horny." 

Poe, Finn and I were sitting out in the abandoned junk yard, smashing in the windows of old ass cars. Well... I was. They were just sitting there, watching me. Finn rolled his eyes and shifted away from him, uncomfortable. 

"You're so gross, Poe. Jesus."

Poe simply shrugged and grinned while he ground up the weed with his fingers. "Sure, I'm gross, but she's fuckin _hot!_ Right, _Benjamin_?" He mocked her english accent poorly while his eyes narrowed a little. Great. Now he was gonna fuck with me. "I saw the way she was looking at you... I guess her husband don't fuck her good enough. You can tell when a bitch needs a good fucking."

I scowled and brought the metal pipe down on the windshield. Glass shattered and popped up from it, falling back down all at once. I wiped my cold, runny nose and shrugged. 

"Yeah, I guess. Probably not though..." I jumped off the hood and walked over to them, jumping up on a broken dryer. "I don't know. Whatever." I was trying to seem indifferent so he would just fucking drop it. I didn't want to think about it anymore but I hated the way he was talking about her, like she was a prostitute.

Finn snatched the pipe from Poe and finished packing the bowl, looking for his lighter, patting his jacket pockets. "Isn't she married to that one dude? His dad owns that restaurant?" Finn took his hit and started coughing like crazy and it annoyed me because I wanted to hear more. No... No I didn't. I didn't care. I turned away to look at the clouds, taking a deep breath. I don't care. 

"Yup. I've seen him there with her. Armitage or some weird shit?" He hocked up a loogie and spit it down by his feet. I slowly turned back around. Armitage. Dumb name. Wonder if he's a rich fuck. Probably.

"Yeah, the Hux's. Kaydel's sister knows him. He plays in a band there." Poe said before he lit the lighter. His eyes flickered over to me and he raised an eyebrow while he smoothly blew out his hit and leaned over to hand me the pipe. 

"You okay, Ben? You look sick or something." Finn asked. 

Okay, _fine_ , I did care. Only a little though.

I shrugged again, nodded my head and pushed the butt of the lighter into the ashy weed. Poe always burns it too much, makes it taste like ass everytime I go to take a hit. It's gross. Inconsiderate.

"Oh, he's just _love_ sick." He said and then threw his head back and cackled. I glared at him some more. He was really starting to piss me off. Why did everyone always fuck with me? 

"Poe..." Finn warned. He knew I wouldn't hesitate to clock Poe right in the nose if he didn't lay off. Wouldn't be the first time. 

"No, seriously! I've never seen a bitch fluster you so much." He wiggled her stupid fucking eyebrows. "You wanna see those tits just as bad as we do, don't you sport?"

I nearly lost it. 

I took a fat rip, coughing hard and jumped off the dryer to hand the pipe back to Finn. Poe was really fucking annoying me. "Ya know what? I'm gonna head home. I'll just see you guys tomorrow." I grumbled and picked up my backpack as I skulked passed it. My ratty sneakers kicked up rocks while I dragged my feet, pouting. Whatever. 

"Ooookay! See you bright and early! Wear something nice for Mrs. Hux!" Poe called out to me and busted out laughing again. 

I held up my middle finger as I walked away. Fuck him. 

I tossed and turned all night, my hand snaked under my boxers as I thought about _her..._

Argh. I _was_ love sick... And stuuupid horny over it. 

She was just everything I'd ever hoped to have, everything I wanted to marry. I wanted to live like she did. I wanted the nice house, the expensive clothes, dining out and having dinner parties. I didn't really know for sure if they did those things, but that's how she looked. 

She was just so... _Clean._

And I, admittedly, was not. 

•••• 

"Fuck you, Poe..." I muttered to myself, ripping through the huge knots in my hair. 

His stupid words replayed over and over in my head while I shuffled through my dad's old clothes, trying to find something that didn't look like a disco shirt. I wasn't really all that used to trying to look nice beyond brushing my teeth but I didn't want to look rough and tough anymore. I wanted to be _normal_ , god damn it. 

Yeah, I was gonna look nice today. I showered last night, using our best smelling dish soap. (Palmolive smelled nice, right?) I even scrubbed my clothes while I was in there, too. I added some water to the old cologne my dad left behind. It smelled kind of nice but was nearly out. I'd need to pinch some pennies and invest in more. 

Poverty wasn't going to stop me from making an effort. Mrs. Hux was gonna notice me today, but she was gonna like it this time. 

The day passed by too slowly, but I was noticing people staring at me. They didn't look at me all disgusted and pitiful. A few girls even smiled at me, weirdly enough, but I didn't care about them. I just wanted to see Mrs. Hux already. 

I chewed the inside of my lip raw. 

_Finally_ , 5th period came. Poe was yammering in my ear about shit I didn't care about. Something about Kaydel. Something about her being hot. Yadda yadda. All Poe ever talked about was girls, but I hated girls our age. I guess I didn't realize it was because I was into older women. 

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Okay, okay. Just Mrs. Hux... 

At least now my uncle wouldn't accuse me of being gay. That was fucking annoying. But everything was annoying. 

Mrs. Hux sauntered in from the little office in the corner, kicking the door shut and setting down her mug of coffee on the huge desk/cooking area. I sat pin straight, giving her all my attention while the rest of the class kept talking. I glared around. Rude assholes. 

"Morning, class." She said, rolling up her sleeves. Her smile was sweet and warm, just like her. I had been fantasizing about her small, delicate body all night but my memory didn't do it justice. God, she was _beautiful_.

Her eyes slowly shifted through the sea of students while she talked about what we'd be making today. Blondie brownies. Sounds good. Not as good as her lips would feel wrapped around my cock thou -

Mrs. Hux's eyes fell upon me then and her eyebrow quirked and she pursed her lips before she smiled. She seemed to be muttering, her lips barely moving enough for anyone to really notice but _I_ did, and I think it was... 

'Nice'...? 

Oh my god. 

Anxiety ran cold in my veins and my hands shook a little. I hoped it wasn't obvious. Oh fuck. Oh god. 

She pursed her lips again before resuming back to talking to everyone and I stared wide eyed at her tiny, high heeled feet. Nice, glossy and shiney black dress shoes. I wish I had money... I wish I wasn't wearing my dad's old, out of date button up shirt. It was a ratty, ugly, stupid, garbage shirt he probably wore while cheating on my mom. God, why did I even try? I looked fucking _ridiculous_.

"Now set off into pairs. The recipe is on page 86." Mrs. Hux said, sweeping her slender hand through her hair. She looked at me suddenly and motioned for me to come towards her with her manicured index finger curled. 

"Mister Solo, if you'd come join me up here?"

Everyone hooted and hollered, embarrassing the absolute shit out of me. I growled at Kaydel, the loudest of them all. Lord of the Fucking Idiot Flies. Poe had no taste. 

I rushed my way up passed everyone, rubbing my arm self consciously. Fuck, my cheeks were on fire and my hands were stupid sweaty. I stood about three feet away, scared to be too close. Maybe washing with Palmolive wasn't such a good idea, since the watered down cologne had all but disappeared. 

She probably thinks I smell like clean dishes. Not too smart, Solo. 

She looked me up and down once before leaning down, her elbows on the counter. Her soft, velvety voice was hushed, like she was telling me a secret. I leaned in a little to hear her, enchanted by her little English accent. 

"I was reading your grades, and I noticed they were... _fine_ , but you aren't doing so hot in here. Maybe I can lend a hand." Her eyebrows drew together, sympathetic. "I do offer cooking classes outside of school..." She glanced me up and down quickly again, smiling. Always smiling. "Free of charge, of course." Mrs. Hux reached out, lightly touching my arm. "Just to help you out." 

I didn't answer for a minute, just stared at her hand like a crazy person. When I finally did look her in the eyes, there was a strange look to them, something I couldn't pin point before it lapsed back to normal. 

"Think about it, let me know." 

She winked again. I swallowed loudly and nodded woodenly. "Okay." I whispered. 

God, kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooo cooking lessonzzzzz 
> 
> ps it's a long one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a pos and I've been distracted with all the insanity of my life lately it's a big fucking mess lol but I'm gonna try to update a few things tonight

This is so _stupid._

I knocked on the door anyways, fidgeting with my clothes and trying to smooth everything down so I looked more like a normal, middle class teenager than a white trash grease stain on their perfectly clean porch. I practiced smiling for a second, trying different ones until it felt right. Okay. 

I knocked again, but still didn't hear any movement from inside. I sighed, watching my breath turn into fog. 

"Okay... It's cold, hurry uuup..." I muttered while I turned back to glance around to see if anyone was watching me, because I swear I could feel eyes on me, but then I got distracted by the manicured lawn. 

They must have a butler who mows it or something... I don't even know if I'm allowed in such a nice neighborhood like this... I made an impatient groan and scratched the back of my head. I shouldn't be here. It's too weird. Their giant house is _way_ too nice and I look like a sad bum coming to ask for cans to recycle. 

The door opened then and I snapped my hand down from my head and put on a big, friendly smile. I wasn't sure but it felt like I might have tacked it on all wrong. God damn it. 

"Hello, Ben."

Mrs. Hux stared up at me with a polite smile on her beautiful face for a minute before stepping aside and motioning with her arm to come in. She was wearing the same black turtle neck from earlier with fancy, lavender pants. It looked nice on her. Form fitting. Tight. Expensive.

"Oh. Thanks..." I muttered and shuffled around her awkwardly, scraping my shoes on the welcome mat. 

She shut the door and offered to take my jacket, which I gave her as I turned around in a circle, taking in how fucking massive and _clean_ it was inside. 

So very clean. 

"Holy shit..." I breathed in, wide eyed. 

Everything was white and black, polished and shiny. Expensive art hung on the walls, the carpet was spotless and plush and white. The popcorn ceilings were high and there was some fire burning in the chic, black fireplace. 

Oh god, I really shouldn't be allowed in here. 

Okay, okay... It's fine. Just don't _touch_ anything. 

Mrs. Hux chuckled a little. "Thanks. I'm pretty fond of it myself." She motioned towards the kitchen. "Let's see if I can't help you improve that grade."

I nodded with my mouth open and followed behind her, still looking around in awe. How did people afford to live like this?! 

Mrs. Hux talked a lot while we worked. Like, a lot. 

"Julia Childs, who is a very smart and sweet woman, don't get me wrong... She's just not as equipped as some of us other culinary experts. But she has personality, which is just as important to have to be on television."

I nodded along while I stared at her. God she was pretty. Confident. Smart.

"I've been working towards becoming a chef myself on television." She said with a grin, rolling out the dough for the pasta. 

I didn't even know pasta noodles were ever soft before cooking. Crazy. 

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm." She mumbled as she popped a cherry tomato in her mouth. "I've spoken to a few Hollywood executives, via email. I have a few hopeful leads..." I watched her long, tan fingers wrap around a giant knife to cut through the dough. Suddenly she snapped her head to face me, still cutting without looking, cocking her head. "Do you think I could make it on television?"

My eyes darted from the knife to her eyes and back a couple dozen times. Uhhh... 

"... Yeah. You're really nice and stuff."

She smiled then, searching my eyes. Probing. "Am I nice looking, too?"

Oh god. "Uh.... Yes?" I gulped. 

Her eye twitched but she chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Geez. Thanks, Ben. Very convincing."

"No! You are, really! I just - I don't - I - I - uh? I - Sorry Mrs. H!" I rushed my words out in a panic. I was so nervous I wanted to puke. 

She set the knife down and shook her head, smiling. "Oh, please. Call me Rey. 'Mrs. Hux' feels too... _Formal_ for our friendship now. Okay?" She moved behind me to boil the noodles, hips swaying in a way that hypnotized me. I wanted to feel them. Run my hands up and down them. Squeeze. 

"Oh, okay. Rey. Cool. Isn't that uh, a dude's name?" I didn't know what the fuck I was saying. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans. 

"It's with an E, so it's feminine, actually. Besides, an interesting name catches more attention for producers."

"Oh, sure, yeah. I get it." I didn't. I stared at her back for awhile, not sure what to say. Then I stared at her bubble butt, not even sure what we we're cooking. She wasn't really teaching me much for this being a lesson but I guess I learned better from watching than being hands on with this stuff. I guess... 

Rey clicked the stove off and turned around after a long while, and I noticed she'd plated the food already but she was holding a spoon in one hand, her other hovering below it. How long had I just been staring at her like a total creep in silence? 

"Come try this and let me know what you think."

I shuffled over quickly, feeling too big even in this huge kitchen. She blew on it carefully, pink lips plump and distracting. Her eyes flickered up to meet mine. The purple eyeshadow she wore really made the green in her eyes pop. "Carefully now, it's hot." She whispered. 

But I biffed it, going in too fast and got some sauce on the corner of my mouth. Shit. My tongue darted out to lick it, but Rey was quicker than I was, wiping it away with her thumb and licking it slowly.

My face turned beet red. Ohhhh boy. 

"Tasty." She murmured, her eyes drilling into mine. 

She set the spoon down behind her without looking and cocked her head slightly before reaching up and tucking my hair behind my ear. My heart hammered uncontrollably behind my rib cage and my stupid palms started to sweat again. A slow smile spread across her face as she gently twirled my hair around her finger. 

"Pretty hair..." She whispered as she looked at it, slowly taking a step towards me and leaning closer. She slowly lifted up on her tip toes, inching closer. 

I was frozen, staring down at her, absolutely clueless. What the fuck was happening right now? Was she going to -? 

The front door opened then and I jumped back a couple feet, my hair getting caught wrapped around her finger. I hissed a little. _Ow._

A man's voice called out and I heard keys jingling. 

"Hey, babe. I'm just stopping by to get my shit before the show tonight. Are you actually going to show up this time or what? Dad was saying that he wa -"

A tall, pale man with messy red hair and a nose ring rounded the corner and froze. His eyes narrowed and darted between us briefly before he finally spoke. 

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize you were... _Babysitting._ "

My self esteem died. I'm not _that_ young... Prick. 

Rey's face was blank for a moment before she flicked on a megawatt smile. 

"Well that's not very nice, _darling._ " She said tightly. "I was giving a lesson, actually. Armi, this is Ben." She gestured to me, placing her fingertips lightly on my shoulder. "He's in the home economics class I'm subbing for. His grades are slipping so I offered him a lesson. Ben, this is my husband, Armitage."

I was melted to the spot, but he grinned and leaned over the counter to shake my hand. "I just go by Hux. Sorry, she just never tells me when she's giving _lessons._ " Hux had a tight smile on his face, much like his cool grip, and glanced over at Rey with daggers. 

Oh shit. I was intruding in on a married couple. All I could do was try to be polite while I tried to think of a get away plan. I had to leave, now. Well, I shouldn't have come over anyways but -

"Now, Armi. Be nice. Here, I made you a plate, darling. Eat. I'm going to give Ben a ride home. Can't have him walking in the dark." 

Hux narrowed his eyes for a second before shrugging and turning away. "Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower."

And with that, he was gone. 

I stared at my feet, feeling embarrassed and sick. I wasn't doing anything wrong... Why was he such a dick to us? 

Rey nudged me with her elbow and I looked down at her, biting my lip. Maybe I should just walk home... 

"I'll Tupperware this up for you to take home." She narrowed her eyes with a playful smirk. "And before you say anything, I _am_ driving you home. It's not safe for a young man to be out on the streets alone."

I looked away and grinned, my self esteem pumped back up. 'Young man'... 

Yeah, I'm not a _kid_ who gets _babysat._

What a stupid dick. 

Rey blasted the heater while we cruised towards my house, even though I insisted that she drop me off at corner. I really didn't want her to see how the other half lived but she only waved me off, too busy chattering about different things.

"I really do believe that George Bush Senior would have won if he had made more of an attempt at being likeable. The man is like watching paint dry." She shook her head in disgust. 

"That's why Clinton won - he's entertaining. Witty, funny. Everything is a popularity contest, even out of high school, Ben. It's important to remember that, if you want to achieve anything in this world. You have to do things and say things you sometimes don't even mean. That's the only way to get ahead in this world."

I nodded and gripped my Tupperware of pesto chicken. 

"Yeah, sure. You're right. I think that's why a lot of people don't like me but I've been thinking I want to put more effort into things, try harder, ya know?"

I didn't even know what I was saying but I wanted to impress her. She was so smart and charming and kind that it made me feel so fucking nervous but so open around her at the same time. It was weird. 

Rey nodded and glanced at me when we came to a red light, getting closer to the shitty side of town. 

"Mm. You know, Armitage has about several bags of clothes he's been meaning to donate. I'm sure you'd fit them just fine. I'll drop them off for you tomorrow."

"Oh, no, really, I -"

"Oh, yes, really, you can." Rey giggled and shook her head, her dark brown hair shinning in the lights of the dash. "Think of it as a donation rather than charity. These clothes you have don't make the _right_ statement for who you are, who you _could_ be. Trust me, it'll be a vast improvement and your self confidence will soar."

She turned down my street, creeping along the houses until I pointed at mine just ahead. The paint was peeling and there were patches of dirt and AstroTurf and my old kiddie pool growing who the fuck knows... Rey stared at it for a moment before smiling at me. 

"I didn't grow up much different, you know." She nodded towards my haunted house. "My grandfather was white trash too and we struggled for most of my childhood. I don't judge." She said with a shrug. 

"Oh.." The white trash remark stung a little but I blew it off as I rubbed my nose before unbuckling my seatbelt. She said she didn't judge, so that made me happy. "Cool. Well... Thanks for -"

"I'm sorry about my husband." She said abruptly. 

I stopped dead, my hand falling from the handle. 

"It's - it's okay. You know, that's your husband and I was in his space so -"

Rey shook her head and grit her teeth. "No, it's _not_ 'okay'. He's a very jealous and cold man, not the man I once knew. Living with him is... Is just a nightmare."

Her voice shook and I realized she might cry. Oh shit. I immediately tried to comfort her, awkwardly touching her shoulder. Oh boy. I bit my lip and looked around, worried someone might try to car jack us. It's not everyday someone drives a nice ass black Lexus through here. 

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mrs. Hux - I mean Rey. It's not your fault he's a dick. Maybe it's stress or something...?"

Rey laughed bitterly. "Stress? About what? Coasting easily through life on daddy's money? I don't think so..." She rubbed her face and sighed. Her eyes were teary and red as she looked out the windshield. "I think he's... Fallen out of love with me. I've tried my best to _be_ the best wife I can be... Gifts, massages, visiting him at work, sexy lingerie, seeing his band, supporting his dreams... But what about _my_ dreams? He doesn't care about me, and it's..." She blew out a gusty sigh as her words trailed off and leaned back in her chair, covering her face. 

I didn't know what to do or say, so I sat there in silence with my hand still on her shoulder while she glared at the steering wheel, trembling. I tried my hardest, and failed miserably, not to imagine what her lingerie looks like. Lacy... Leather... Chains? Whips, maybe? Oh god. 

Suddenly she waved her hand and then ran it through her silky hair, laughing breathlessly. "It's nothing. I'm sorry to unload that on you. That wasn't really fair of me..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Go inside. I'll drop those clothes off for you tomorrow. Hurry, you don't want to have to microwave that. It won't taste nearly as great." She winked. 

I nodded quickly and almost flung myself out of the car in my haste. Yeah, food. I'd been ignoring my growling stomach since I woke up and couldn't find anything to eat so this was exciting. She smiled that wonderful half smile. 

"Goodnight, Ben. Thanks for being such a sweet guy and listening. I really appreciate it." She placed her hand over her heart. "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved dumbly as she drove off, much faster than she did when I was in the car. Poor Rey... I wish her husband wasn't such a dick head. But she stood up for me, and that wasn't something I'd ever forget. Nor could I ever forget that moment in the kitchen... 

Fuck, I felt so dizzy. I needed food, _now._

I stumbled into the house with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for polls, update info, ideas, or if you just wanna shoot the shit or whatever 
> 
> @envious_hera 🖤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P fuckin long sorry guess these will all be long chapters now lol
> 
> *~edit*~ I rewrote the entire story so I changed the upload date so y'all can give it a reread before I update tonight! 🖤

I set my alarm for 7am, wanting to be awake and ready for whenever Rey showed up. She seemed like the bright and early type and I didn't want to answer the door all zombified. I said I wanted to make positive changes, and I guess I meant that. 

I took a lukewarm shower and shivered while I tried to shave. I was gonna look nice and presentable, damn it. Make a positive statement... I even started cleaning the house up, mortified at the thought of Rey peaking inside. 

I grinned as I put on a backwards baseball hat to keep my hair out of my eyes while I worked. She said to call her Rey... I was special. 

"What are you doing out there?!" Luke shouted from his room while I was on my hands and knees with the Dust Buster outside his door. Nasty, dirty ass house... 

"Cleaning!" I shouted back and rolled my eyes. As if it wasn't fucking obvious. Stupid old man. 

He kept yelling at me while I got the hallway finished up and I finally poked my head into his room to see what he was saying. Always bitching. 

"What're you squawking about?" I asked, annoyed. 

"Help me into my chair, kid. I want to watch the TV. Since you so fuckin _rudely_ woke me up." He bitched from the darkness. 

I rolled my eyes and pushed his door open with my shoulder and went to helping his old, frail body into his second hand motorized scooter. His room smelled musty and weird, like old soup. Or I guess old people. Whatever. 

Gross. I should clean it; who fucking knows what could be growing in this dark, filthy cave of a bedroom... So gross. 

Luke narrowed his eyes when he was set up in his chair, looking me up and down with that permanent scowl on his face. 

"Why were you making so much damn noise?" He snapped. "And why are you cleaning? And up so early? Who's coming over here? You didn't ask permission and you _know_ better than to bring _anyone_ into this house. I won't stand for you being a drug dealer or _fucking criminal_ like your thug father! Not in my house, not while I'm still alive -"

My patience exploded, sucking away my good mood with it. I threw my hands up and yelled, "Jesus _Christ_ , Luke! Stop! My teacher is stopping by to drop off a... A few things she got for me! Stop talking about my dad like that! Holy shit!"

I bit my lip and huffed and puffed out of my nose, angry enough to want to actually hurt him. I clenched my fist until my nails bit into my palms which hurt but it also centered me a little. I closed my eyes, trying to chill out. 

Don't get angry. Don't get angry. 

Luke raised an eyebrow at me and a small smile spread across his face, exposing his nasty brown, rotted teeth under his unkempt and nicotine stained facial hair. 

"Oh, let me guess - a nice, pretty _woman_ teacher?" My heart started racing, knowing exactly where he was taking this. "Bringing a young male student gifts? How _thoughtful._ Isn't that just _lovely_... Grooming you already. How many times did you clean her pool or let her husband watch you fuck her to get these gifts, huh kid?"

I stomped my foot and turned away from his stupid face, embarrassed and pissed off. I crossed my arms and shook my head, fighting angry tears. Fuck him. He was gonna ruin everything. He always tried to piss me off, and it was working. 

"It's not even like that! She's just nice! Feels bad for me because we're so dirt fucking poor that I _look_ like trash! Maybe if you bought me some clothes or something people wouldn't feel the fucking need to _pity_ me! God damn it!"

I went to storm out of his room, half way out of his door when he chuckled. I turned slowly to glare daggers against my better judgement. He was winning and I couldn't help it. 

" _What._ " I hissed. 

He touched his dry, cracking lips with his mangled fingers, pretending to hide his smile. 

"Stupid kid. She'll suck you dry, talk you into impregnating her and leave you paying child support for the rest of your life like the idiot you are. I saw her car last night. She's married, and to a man that is the son of a criminal. In the First Order Mafia. I'm not a fool, kid. _You_ are a _fool_." He barked. 

I took a step towards him, considering stabbing his tires or suffocating him with a pillow. I was shaking. 

"I'm a fool?! Well... You're an asshole! You're making shit up! It's not even like that!" 

I slammed his door, ignoring him pounding on it for me to open. He couldn't get out without my help, and I grinned at the idea off him wasting away and getting adopted into a normal, happy family with food in the fridge and hugs. Not being called an idiot when I'd only been doing good in school. All B's with just one C. Big deal. 

Stupid old man didn't know what the fuck he was saying. Rey was a good person. Fuck him for talking about her like that, like Rey was an evil child molester or manipulator. She wasn't - she was kind and generous. I put on my jacket and took Luke's half empty pack of cigarettes off the newly clean coffee table. 

"Fuck it... Just wait outside... Calm down..." I grumbled while I slammed the front door shut, fumbling with my keys to lock it. I lit my cigarette and took a few hard puffs, getting light headed. Nicotine rush. I barely smoked unless I was stressed. People say it's a bad habit. Fuck them, too. 

I only barely just sat down on the front steps when Rey's nice black Lexus pulled up in front of the house. I quickly flicked my cigarette away, not wanting her to see me smoke for some reason and gnawed my lip for a minute, not sure what to do. So I waved awkwardly as she walked up to me. 

She looked really hot today. Soft hair, tight short skirt and black cardigan. She was wearing black knee high socks and sunglasses perched towards the end of her cute, freckled nose. I bet she smelled amazing, like expensive perfume and dryer sheets. 

Clean.

My cold cheeks warmed up instantly as she raised an eyebrow at me. I must of looked so - 

"Is there a reason you're sitting outside in the cold, Benjamin?" She asked in a monotone voice. 

\- stupid. 

I smiled what I hoped was a convincing smile and shrugged. "It's a pretty day. Didn't want to stay couped up inside."

"Uh-huh." She pulled her sunglasses off then and cocked her head slightly, studying me intensely. I wonder what she saw. But she smiled like always, and my heart patterned unevenly. 

"You look nice today, Benjamin. It's amazing what brushing back the hair from your dark eyes can do for your fresh, handsome face. Much better."

"Oh. Shit, thank you. I -"

Rey raised her hand. "Don't curse. It's unnecessary, and unbecoming."

I licked my cold lips and nodded. Duh. Of course. "Yeah, you're right - I'm sorry." I laughed nervously, clenching my sweaty fists. She said I was handsome. Fuck. Wow. Oh wow. 

"It's fine." Rey's eyes darted around as she cracked her neck. "Did you have any sort of plans today? Saturdays are usually my most busy of days, but I cancelled my plans. I thought perhaps instead we could get some burgers, chat about things. Maybe come up with a game plan for your improvement. I also have some excellent news I'd like to tell you."

I jumped up with a grin. Good news? Was she getting a divorce? Fuck, I hoped so. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds great! I got nothing going on today, anyways... Poe is being a total fuckin - shit -" I paused to take a breath, struggling to find a more polite word while Rey watched, her face blank, waiting. "He's just being not so cool right now." 

Rey nodded slowly, licking her plump, red painted lips and glanced around again. Couldn't blame her; the neighborhood was kinda scary, especially to rich people like her. 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Let's go, then. It's cold."

She motioned for me to follow her back to her car and I jogged to keep up with her surprisingly quick strides. She even opened my door for me, looking around again as she did. Probably looking out for thugs or something. I clicked on my seatbelt and noticed the bags of clothes in the back seat. 

Oh god. It was _a lot._ My cheeks burned. I can't accept all of that... 

I quickly flipped down the visor mirror to make sure there wasn't anything in my teeth. I flipped it back up, looking at my nails, pretending that I wasn't just primping myself for an older, married woman. 

_It's not like that, it's not like that..._ I chanted over and over in my head as we drove further and further in silence. 

I pulled my jacket sleeves down to cover my hands in a sly attempt to wipe my sweating hands and peaked over at her. Her face was blank, and I wondered what she was thinking about. Probably her dick head of a husband... I don't like him. 

I didn't realize how long we'd been driving until I saw the _You Are Now Leaving Jakku_ sign that was spray painted over with the words _lucky fucking you_. What the fuck? Why were we going out of town to get food? Was she that embarrassed to be seen with me? 

"Sooo..." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. "Where are we getting burgers?" I went back to examining my nails, trying to seem not too concerned. 

Rey seemed to snap back to reality and glanced at me. "Hmm? Oh. I know a great little place over in Theed. Wonderful little restaurant, delicious food. Worth the drive."

My jaw fell open a little. _Theed?!_ That was almost an hour away... And I was so hungry I didn't think I'd make it. 

"Oh. Okay. Sounds good." I smiled and nodded, pretending like it wasn't a big deal to be driving out of town for lunch with my hot teacher. Nope. No big deal. 

She'd probably do it for any of her students. Yeah. Whatever. No big deal. This was probably normal. I glanced back at the bags of her husband's unwanted clothes and chewed the inside of my cheek, feeling anxious and guilty. 

This was too much. But how could I say no? You're not supposed to be rude about charity. You're just supposed to take it and say thank you. That was the polite thing to do. And I could use the help... 

Rey eventually turned on the radio and hummed along to the music. Which then turned into soft singing, to out right belting along to the pop music I usually hated. Although now, after hearing her singing along, maybe it wasn't so bad. She looked so happy and free and comfortable... I wanted to feel that way, too. 

Maybe she really could show me how to improve myself so I wouldn't be a sloppy, angry teenager. Maybe there _was_ hope for me to be an upstanding citizen, a productive member of society after all. Maybe I could even make something of myself. Shit, maybe I could even be President. Maybe Rey was right and I _did_ have the potential to be a good pers -

Rey skidded to a halt at one of the few random stop signs in the middle of nowhere, lined with trees and no one around, a little abruptly. Her arm flew out over my chest to protect me and it scared me out of my rambling bullshit thoughts and I gasped in surprise, grabbing the doors handle, even though we were okay. 

"Sorry about that!" Rey said, a little breathless. "Zoned out on the music, didn't see it coming." She looked at me. "Did I scare you?" I nodded slowly, glancing down at her arm still firm across my chest before back to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay..." I mumbled. My heart was pounding and I felt a little dizzy from getting spooked like that. Geez. 

"Sorry, Ben." She laughed and dropped her hand to my thigh and squeezed lightly. My mouth went dry and my stomach flipped in excitement. I stared at her small, tan hand wrapped around my thigh. Her finger nails were clean and short, manicured and pretty. White tipped. Classy.

Holy fuck... She was touching me again. 

"Little excitement does your blood good, though." She smirked and drove off from the stop sign, going faster than before. 

She left her hand there for the entire ride and slowly began to rub her thumb against my torn jeans, which eventually was sneaking into one of the holes and I felt the soft, smooth pad of her thumb on my skin. 

... Oh my god. 

I stared out the windshield with wide eyes, stiff as a board. I couldn't stop wishing she'd snake her slender hand in between my thighs and rub my cock, making me cum in my pants while she drove. I bit my lip, trying to ignore the desire-filled pulsing of my cock. I focused on making sure I was breathing normally instead but I was going to explode. 

She was _touching_ me. 

I loved it. 

I wanted more. 

No. _Needed more._

But I was too scared to push it any further. So scared that if I moved, she would realize what she was doing and might even stop. I was so scared of feeling rejected and empty. So I sat still until we got into Theed, on my best behavior, fighting with myself internally. 

We pulled into the parking lot full of other expensive cars that belonged to a very nice looking restaurant and she squeezed my thigh one last time before taking her warm, clean hand away. It took everything in me not to snatch her hand and bring it back to hump and grind on like a wild animal. 

I staggered a breath in and stared at my trembling legs. This was it. This was how I'd die - horny beyond belief and sad enough to cry and all she did was touch my leg... Jesus Christ, Ben. Get a fucking _grip._ What the hell was wrong with me? 

"This is it. Hope you're hungry." She smiled and winked. "Stay right there."

I tried to return the smile but I'm not sure if I did it right. Oh well. 

Rey unclicked her seatbelt and got out. I watched her walk around the front of the car. I watched her hips away, her butt lightly bounce with each step. How her tits jiggled. It was mesmerizing. My fists clenched tighter and I groaned softly before I very quickly readjusted my too obvious erection. 

Rey opened my door,making me jump, and was holding her hand out for me to take. Her dark eyes were hypnotic, and I took her hand without wiping the sweat off of my own first. Her long fingers wrapped around my hand and she pulled me gently up and shut my door with a swing of her hip. 

She squeezed gently, too close and brushing against me. I had nothing to say, so I just gawked down at her like a turkey. 

"Come along, Benny. I could hear your belly growling." She murmured softly before tugging me towards the door. This time, I was the one to look around, worried someone might some how see us. 

Maybe Luke was... a little right. Or I'd lost my mind and was imaging all of this. This wasn't appropriate. And moving way too fast. What was I doing? This was _insane_. Or I was.

Rey dropped my hand at the door, holding it open and motioning for me to go in first with a strange look on her face. Whoa. She was oddly bossy, or chivalrous. Whatever it was, I loved it. ... My heart skipped happily when her hand wrapped around my bicep and guided me along. This was so wrong... What the fuck was I _doing?_

"Two, for Palpatine." Rey said the hostess, and I didn't even stop to realize she had made reservations, just that she'd used a weird name. We were seated in the corner, tucked away from everyone else. The hostess left menus for us and walked away. I hid behind the menu, still worried someone would somehow see us. 

Rey shook her head and leaned forward suddenly to tuck my hair behind my ear. "So much cuter when I can actually see your face, honey." She winked and then sighed. "And please sit up straight, it's better for your posture in the long run."

I sat up straight immediately, without thinking. "Sorry..." I mumbled, unable to say anything else. She called me attractive again... This was wrong. I should pump the brakes. I don't want to but I should... It's too weird. Immoral. Wrong. Not good. We could both get in serious trouble... 

But Rey smiled as she pulled out a gold cigarette case, placing one in between her plush lips. Her eyes were darker in here, making them seem nearly black, sparkling in the low light of the restaurant. Strikingly beautiful as a little siren. Or devil. I imagined little red horns. She quirked her eyebrow. "Got a light, Ben?" Her voice was soft and low. My cock twitched. 

"Yes ma'am." I said, instantly fishing around in my pockets.

A decision was made then. You know what? Fuck it - I've always liked trouble. I wanna test the waters. I pulled the lighter from my pocket and lit her cigarette for her, and she smirked. Fuck it. I like playing with fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @envious_hera


End file.
